familar meetings
by oncerSM
Summary: What if Savitar was never killed and was instead locked in a high security cell in ARGUS? What happens when Oliver ends up meeting Barry's doppleganger and it leads to a very interesting conversation. Possible oneshot.


**Debating if if I should leave this a one-shot or not. Anyways enjoy and leave reviews if you want me to continue this!**

"Lyla" Oliver said walking through the doors of the high tech facility.

"Hi Oliver".

"I need information about this criminal that my team and I are trying to take down, and I heard that one of your prisoners can give it to me" He said with his arms crossed.

"I know, John told me" She said with her hands on her hips. "But Oliver I don't think this is a good idea".

"I can handle whoever this guy is" He said, feeling the slightest bit offended that she didn't think he was fit to handle a random criminal. There was an awkward silence between the two of them as Lyla thought, then after a few minutes she spoke "Ok fine, Oliver. But don't say I didn't warn you" and she began to lead him towards an elevator. As soon as the doors shut Lyla pressed the very last button on the panel and they began shooting downwards.

"This prisoner is in one of our highest security cells" she began but within a few seconds the doors opened once more and the two stepped out into a dimly lit hallway. As they walked passed cells Oliver could see that most of them were empty, though the ones with occupants had names written on the door frame, and Oliver could've sworn he read one that said "King Shark".

Finally they reached the very last cell and what looked like a newly written name tag was placed upon the iron metal door.

"Savitar" Oliver read it out loud.

"Let's just get this over with Oliver" Lyla said. Then she leaned over the to the eye scan and then the fingerprint censor until they were both unlocked. "I need to warn you, don't let this guy in your head. I'll be out here if you need me" she said, and with one final tap on the small tablet in her hand the iron door opened into a dark room and slowly Oliver walked in.

The room held a single large glass cage, similar to the one that had held Adrian Chase for only a short period of time. One side of the cage however, was covered in darkness as the lightbulb above it had gone out but Oliver could see figure concealed in the shadows.

"I need to ask you a few questions Oliver started, not wasting any time. "About a man named Michael Amar".

Oliver expected this man not to answer and for him to spend hours trying to get the information he needed out of this guy, but he spoke almost immediately. "And why would you think I would know anything about him?" The voice sounded amused, as if this conversation was a rather enjoyable surprise, but their was also something wrong about it too, Oliver thought, it sounded too familiar.

"I have my sources" He continued. "Now tell me what you know".

"You know I was wondering if I'd ever see you down here...Ollie" and then he stepped out from his corner of darkness so Oliver could see his face.

"Barry?!" Oliver asked incredulously, nearly having to do a double take. No, this didn't make sense.

"Actually I go by Savitar, but that reaction though, was priceless" and now Oliver could fully see the man in front of him. It was Barry, but not exactly. His hair was like Barry's although too messy with bangs falling almost to his eyes, which bothered Oliver the most. The look in those hazel eyes were so unlike the friendly ones he was used to, these had a look that were cold and unforgiving. But it was his face that was the biggest difference. Half of it was burnt, it looked as if the skin had melted away long ago leaving scars that were not so pretty. Savitar also wore the orange ARGUS prison uniform which looked oversized in his tall and skinny form and his hands were both locked in large metal cuffs covering not only his wrists, but his entire hands all together.

"As you can see" Savitar held up his cuffed hands "they don't exactly trust me".

"You're like Black Siren" Oliver said as he looked towards the man that resembled his friend only too much.

"You mean am I from Earth 2? No, which sucks for you, because I still remember you shooting those two arrows in my back" he grinned once more although Oliver knew that his smile meant anything but good.

"You're not Barry" Oliver stated, refusing to believe what he was seeing.

"Not anymore. Well, technically... it's confusing".

"Why didn't Barry tell me about you?" Oliver asked.

"Because you were busy getting tortured and almost blown up on Lian yu" Savitar said and Oliver's eyes widened at all the information he knew.

"How did you end up here?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say the Flash isn't much of a hero. Now what was it, you wanted to know?" He asked.

Oliver shook his head remembering why he came here. "Michael Amar, you know who he is?"

"He calls himself Murmur".

"Yeah, well he created a virus that he set loose in Iron Heights".

"And what do you want me to do about it, Ollie?" Savitar asked, obviously enjoying himself.

"We need to know how to stop it before it gets out and starts killing people in both Central and Star City" Oliver told him. "And apparently you know how".

"Sorry, Oliver you're on your own" Savitar said as he turned around.

"Barry people are going to die!" Oliver yelled, banging his fists on the thick glass and when Savitar turned around to face him once more, Oliver got the smallest idea of why this man was locked up here.

"That's not my name" Savitar said in such a way that he wasn't yelling but it would have been better if he had been. His eyes had an insane look to them and he looked towards Oliver. "And people dying, well that's not really my problem now is it?" He turned around once more and walked back into the dark. "Good luck saving your city Ollie".


End file.
